Havemercy (dragon)
Havemercy is a jacqueline-of-all-trades and is flown by Rook. She's primarily gold in color, and the Ke-Han call her the fire god. In Havemercy Write the first section of your article here. In Dragonsoul In the third book, Rook and Thom discover that pieces of dragons from the attack on Lapis are being scavenged and sold illegally, making them go on a quest to locate and lay Havemercy's pieces to rest. In doing so, the two venture to the desert and meet Sarah Fleet, the magician that constructed Havemercy's dragonsoul and gave the dragon a personality. Sarah agrees to help them search, but refuses to rebuild her dragon. This leads, Rook to flee Fleet's house, struggling to maintain his emotions knowing the one person who could rebuild Havemercy properly will not do it, but Thom tells him that it is likely for the best, because the world after the war is over is no longer suited for dragons, stipulating that if dragons were to be resurrected it would be for the purpose of another war, and that the only way to hold onto Havemercy would be to keep her pocketsized, something that she wouldn't want. Rook eventually agrees and they continue on their search with Sarah Fleet using magic and one of Havemercy's scales as a makeshift compass, which points to Rook and Thom's worst fears: that someone else is trying to create dragons using the dragon pieces found in Lapis and Havemercy's dragonsoul. When the needle moves, they realize the only one who could have the ability to move as easily in the desert would be a nomad, leading the two to suspect Kalim. However, Kalim in his defense tells of his story finding the dragonsoul: that some three weeks previously, he found the dragonsoul on a corpse of someone who had died not knowing how to survive in the desert. After burying the corpse, he took the soul back to his tribes, regarding it as a great magic and an omen that he, as the one who found it, was destined to inherit the tribes. Some days later however, one of his half-brothers, and leader of a lesser nomad tribe grew jealous and stole the soul and Kalim's right to the throne. He and Rook become allies, after agreeing that Rook would go along to ambush the thief and his men, Kalim could regain his throne by killing the thief, and then give the dragonsoul to Rook, who could do with it as he pleased. Meanwhile, when Rook and Thom were discovering the existence of the black market dragon pieces, a scavenger in Xi'an, named Madoka, had located one such piece and was caught in what was thought to be a raid. She, as well as the dragon piece, a compass broken off of Havemercy's dragonsoul, were taken by a Ke-Han soldier known as Badger to meet with a Ke-Han magician who imbedded the compass into Madoka's hand and said he would only take it out was if she found other dragonpieces and brought them to him. The compass causes her great pain, but following in the directions of the compass needles pointing to the dragonsoul, she makes her way into the desert accompanied by Badger, who becomes her protector. Along the way, they meet Malahide, a magician who is not loyal to the Basquait, but to the Esar himself, whose talent is being able to scent things like a wolf and track their locations. She and Madoka have the common goal of needing to locate the dragonsoul, so she proposes that until they find it, they be allies, and also says that she believes other magicians in Volstov could remove the compass from Madoka's hand instead of reporting back to the magician who put it there. Eventually the three of them run into Kalim's half-brother, the thief who stole the dragonsoul from him. He and his men are shocked by the compass in her hand, and Malahide convinces them that Madoka is a witch who can unlock the great magic in the dragonsoul. They theorize that if Madoka touches the soul with the compass, making the two whole again, itmay draw the compass from her hand, and then they can steal the soul out from under the tribe's nose. However, before they could do so, Rook and Kalim begin the raid on the camp in revenge for the theft of the soul, during which Geoffrey Bless slips away from Thom, who was acting as his guard, knocks Madoka down, and steals the soul from her. Madoka goes after who she believes to be the thief but who is actually Thom, and they along with Malahide find Bless dead, the soul having been stolen from him by someone unknown. With the raid over, both Madoka's allies and Rook's allies come together to find the soul, leading them to Fan and his brother, the magician that cursed Madoka with the compass, and the dragon which they have rebuilt using parts of all of the fallen dragons, including Havemercy. The dragon is fully functional, accept for the dragonsoul, which is still connected to Rook as its rider. Fan begins to fight Rook in order to spill his blood and allow the dragonsoul to reject him as a rider, while Fan's brother and Madoka fight. During this, the dragon takes flight without a master and eventually crashes, bringing walls of sand down on all the fighters. Fan and his brother are both lost beneath it, while Thom recovers the dragonsoul and digs an injured Rook out of the sand. While Rook and Thom unite, Malahide finds them, gets the soul, and agrees that once Madoka joins the compass to the soul, she will allow Rook to take the soul with him, but only with the understanding that it would be destroyed. Madoka joins the soul and compass, which causes Havemercy to temporarily possess her body and speak to Rook, who asks her to stay with him, but Havemercy says that unfortunately, she does not want to rob Madoka of her free will. The two kiss and say their goodbyes, before Madoka collapses, now having one shimmering eye that matches Havemercy's. She and Badger return to Xi'an, with Havemercy's dormant spirit inside her but not controlling her. Rook and Thom return to Karakhum, so that Rook can heal. Once he is able to walk, he keeps his word to Malahide and destroys the dragonsoul by throwing it from the inn rooftop, but not before Thom snuck a dial off of its frame for Rook to remember her by. Category:Dragons